


Spruzzi d'acqua salata: First Mate and his Captain

by raxilia_running



Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Non sapeva cosa sarebbe stato della sua vita se non avesse incontrato Rufy né era poi così sicuro che tutto sarebbe diventato più semplice ora che aveva deciso di seguirlo fino in capo al mondo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa piccola raccolta di momenti Zoro/Rufy fu scritta per la challenge della community [1frase](http://1frase.livejournal.com/), seguendo i prompt del set Alpha.

**~ I: Rudi Lupi di Mare…**

**#11 – Fidanzamento**  
«Fidanzamento?! Chomp… È una roba che si mangia? Chomp…» esclamò risoluto Rufy, cercando contemporaneamente di addentare un gigantesco cosciotto di carne e tracannare un barilotto d’acqua fresca, mentre ascoltava una discussione fra Nami e Robin.

**#26 – Parole**  
Zoro proruppe in uno sbuffo divertito: ogni volta che ascoltava quelle parole, si convinceva sempre di più che Rufy fosse l’unico membro della ciurma a essere sulla sua stessa lunghezza d’onda.

**#18 – Limite**  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro o fai sul serio?! Davvero non sai cos’è un fidanzamento?!» esclamò la navigatrice, ormai al limite della pazienza, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e squadrando il suo capitano come se avesse pronunciato una colossale bestemmia.

**#49 – Mente**  
«Andiamo, lascialo in pace. Ha altre cose per la mente, lui, per star dietro a certe inutili romanticherie» intervenne lo spadaccino, simpatizzando con la totale ignoranza del suo capitano per certi argomenti.

**#03 – Uomo**  
Nami si limitò a sbuffare scocciata, sotto lo sguardo indulgente di Robin: che gli uomini non avessero molta sensibilità, era un fatto, ma Rufy e Zoro in quello erano due veri e propri _casi disperati_.

**~ II: Note al margine**

**#19 – Cuore**  
Quando gli chiedevano se avesse un cuore, era inevitabile che lo sguardo di Zoro saettasse per un attimo sulla figura del suo capitano, prima di rispondere che, sì, lo aveva ma batteva solo per le cose per cui valeva la pena combattere.

**#08 – Miglior Amico**  
Dopo la morte di Kuina, non avrebbe più creduto possibile dedicare la propria vita e le proprie energie a qualcosa che non fosse la realizzazione del sogno che avrebbe fatto riecheggiare il suo nome fino in cielo e anche più in alto.

**#32 – Ricordi**  
Persino i ricordi del suo passato prima di incontrare quel ragazzino, si riducevano a una sequenza ininterrotta di violenze e corpi privi di vita, con quell’unica stella polare a fargli da guida, sempre più indistinguibile in mezzo al sangue che gli offuscava la vista.

**#27 – Uccidere**  
Uccidere era diventato l’unico scopo per cui valesse la pena tirare avanti un’altra giornata, fino al punto che aveva rischiato di smarrirsi, lui che di senso dell’orientamento ne aveva sempre avuto pochissimo.

**#12 – Vita**  
Non sapeva cosa sarebbe stato della sua vita se non avesse incontrato Rufy né era poi così sicuro che tutto sarebbe diventato più semplice ora che aveva deciso di seguirlo fino in capo al mondo.

**#50 – Strada**  
Di una cosa era certo, però: il tipo di sogno che stavano inseguendo poteva essere raggiunto soltanto così, percorrendo quella strada che si stavano costruendo un po’ per volta, camminando uno a fianco dell’altro.

**~ III: Sofferenza Coagulata**

**#35 – Braccia**  
Zoro tese entrambe le braccia verso l’enorme bolla rossa che galleggiava di fronte a lui, stupendosi ancora una volta di quanto forte fosse stato il suo capitano nel sopportare tutto quel dolore.

**#38 – Promessa**  
Stava rischiando di violare la promessa di accompagnare Rufy fino al compimento dei loro sogni ma, di fronte alla prospettiva di vederlo morire, era pronto anche a dare la vita al posto suo.

**#10 – Pazzia**  
Il dolore, puro e concentrato, che lo attraversò immergendosi nella bolla fu così violento da togliergli il fiato e quel poco di lucidità che ancora gli restava, al punto da rischiare di farlo impazzire da un momento all’altro.

**#37 – Cellule**  
E in un attimo fu lì: nel suo petto, nella sua testa, nei suoi organi, in ogni singola cellula del suo corpo, la sofferenza del suo capitano si impresse fin dentro le sue ossa, graffiando e scarnificando via tutto ciò che si trovava davanti.

**#34 – Peggio**  
Peggiore della tortura che gli stava straziando le viscere, c’era soltanto la consapevolezza che tutto quel dolore il loro capitano se l’era tenuto dentro fino a qualche istante prima, soltanto per aver voluto proteggere i suoi compagni.

**#43 – Facile**  
Non era per nulla facile sopportare quell’onda rossa e distruttiva che gli si riversava dentro, mentre il dolore di Rufy diventava il suo dolore e le gambe minacciavano di cedergli da un istante all’altro.

**#42 – Volontà**  
Più forte di tutto era però la volontà di andare fino in fondo, anche a costo di rischiare di spezzarsi, pur di proteggere quel sogno che il suo capitano si ostinava a inseguire mettendoci tutta la passione che aveva.

**#25 – Medico**  
Quell’idea non poté però cancellare la consapevolezza che neanche Chopper sarebbe stato in grado di risanare lo squarcio che, molto a fondo, il dolore stava scavando dentro di lui, rischiando di portarsi via ogni possibilità di realizzare le sue ambizioni.

**#33 – Morte**  
Anche quella prospettiva, tuttavia, si rivelava più tollerabile dell’idea di veder morire Rufy portandosi via quel sogno più brillante del sole stesso.

**~ IV: Ammazzare il Tempo**

**#13 – Noia**  
«Zoro, mi annoio!» esclamò Rufy, saltando giù dalla polena e risvegliando bruscamente lo spadaccino nel bel mezzo della sua pennichella pomeridiana.

**#44 – Terrore**  
Zoro non si lasciava trascinare facilmente dalla paura ma quando il suo capitano gli si presentava davanti lamentandosi a quel modo, il suo stomaco veniva stretto da una morsa gelida molto simile al terrore puro.

**#14 – Indifferenza**  
Non aprì gli occhi, tuttavia, e finse di essere ancora sprofondato in un sonno che aveva ormai perso: sperava che, ignorandolo, Rufy sarebbe andato ad annoiarsi da un’altra parte.

**#07 – Attesa**  
«Dai! Perché invece di dormire non mi fai vedere un giochino con le spade?» insistette il ragazzo, stufo di attendere una risposta dal compagno addormentato.

**#45 – Fuoco**  
A quelle parole, Zoro aprì gli occhi di scatto e rivolse uno sguardo di fuoco al suo capitano, prima di replicare fra l’incredulo e l’incazzato: «Gio… Giochino?! Per chi mi hai preso, un giocoliere?!».

**#46 – Risposta**  
Rufy continuava a sorridere, dondolando le braccia avanti e indietro, per nulla colpito dal tono incazzato di quella risposta.

**#47 – Chiaro**  
Era chiaro che non avesse alcuna intenzione di prendersi gioco dei _tesori_ di Zoro ma non gli piaceva essere ignorato dal suo vice quando cercava le sue attenzioni.

**#48 – Insieme**  
«Oppure possiamo pescare una bella balena e assicurarci una cena sostanziosa!» concluse contento, dimostrando che non avrebbe lasciato in pace lo spadaccino finché non avessero fatto qualcosa insieme.

**#28 – Posto**  
«Bah!» sbuffò Zoro scuotendo la testa, per poi alzarsi e abbandonare il posto che tanto comodamente aveva occupato fino a quel momento.

**#05 – Preghiera**  
Dopotutto gli era estremamente difficile sottrarsi alle _insistenti preghiere_ del suo capitano, soprattutto quando gli ciondolava davanti con quel sorrisone smagliante.

**~ V: Navigazione Notturna**

**#15 – Letto**  
Osservando Rufy russare sonoramente sulla polena della Merry, Zoro pensò che il suo capitano sarebbe stato capace, una volta di quelle, di addormentarsi persino su un letto di chiodi.

**#22 – Pioggia**  
Era difficile battere lo spadaccino, però: era famoso per riuscire a proseguire i suoi sonnellini pomeridiani persino sotto una pioggia battente o nel bel mezzo di una tempesta di neve.

**#36 – Elettricità**  
C’era una certa elettricità nell’aria quella notte e, anche se non era esperto quanto Nami di meteorologia, gli bastava sentire quel vento frizzante che spazzava il ponte per capire che una burrasca si preparava all’orizzonte.

**#24 – Nero**  
Colse appena, nel buio nero come la pece che si appiccicava alla superficie di tutte le cose, il baluginare di qualcosa di giallo che svolazzava nella sua direzione e lo afferrò fra le dita senza troppo pensarci.

**#41 – Rivelazione**  
«Il mio cappello!» la voce di Rufy tuonò sul ponte, seguita dallo scalpicciare concitato dei suoi passi mentre lo spadaccino si rendeva conto che l’oggetto che stringeva fra le mani era proprio il _tesoro_ del suo capitano.

**#02 – Seconda volta**  
«Oggi è la seconda volta che ti scappa. Dovresti stare attento con tutto questo vento o rischi di perderlo» esclamò Zoro seccamente, tendendo l’oggetto a un paio di mani ansiose che si stendevano nel buio verso di lui.

**#20 – Fede**  
«Non sia mai! E poi lo so che tu mi aiuteresti subito a ritrovarlo!» borbottò Rufy deciso, rivolgendo al suo vice uno di quei sorrisi smaglianti che illuminavano persino l’atmosfera attorno a lui, come se fosse giorno fatto.

**#39 – Speranza**  
Lo spadaccino si limitò a scrollare le spalle, con un mezzo sorriso inorgoglito dipinto in volto: non avrebbe mai tradito le speranze che il suo capitano riponeva in lui, per quanto assurdamente alte esse fossero.

**#16 – Stelle**  
«Uffa, stasera non c’è neanche una stella in cielo» esclamò il ragazzo, calcandosi il cappello di paglia in testa e fissando i grossi nuvoloni neri che si addensavano sopra di loro, sospinti da folate di vento sempre più violente.

**#21 – Estate**  
«Cos’è tutta questa voglia di vedere le stelle, adesso?» borbottò Zoro, trovando che quel tempo uggioso e pungente fosse ben poco adatto al clima dell’isola estiva che si erano lasciati poco prima alle spalle.

**#30 – Lontano**  
«È noioso così! Senza le stelle la notte diventa noiosa! Che senso ha che se ne vada via il sole se dopo non si vede più nulla? E poi le stelle sono divertenti!» replicò Rufy, indicando un punto lontano sopra le loro teste.

**#23 – Cielo**  
Zoro alzò a sua volta lo sguardo, fissando un cielo scuro e vischioso come la pece stendersi a perdita d’occhio sovrastandoli, e convenne che, sì, in effetti era una visione alquanto noiosa.

**#09 – Notte**  
«Sì, la notte non ha senso senza le stelle. A vedere quelle lucine così lontane, ti viene voglia di rincorrerle per afferrarle tutte. Invece così è tutto nero e non c’è niente da vedere, uffa!» sbuffò il capitano, incrociando le braccia e annuendo vigorosamente.

**#17 – Minuto**  
Zoro si limitò a osservarlo con un mezzo sorriso, stupendosi ancora una volta di come quel corpo, apparentemente così minuto, potesse nascondere delle convinzioni così forti da farlo sembrare più incrollabile di una montagna.

**#40 – Buco**  
«E se invece uno provasse ad alzarsi e a raggiungerle lo stesso? E se non le vede, beh, si fa un bel buco nelle nuvole e le si fa riapparire» replicò alla fine lo spadaccino, scrollando le spalle con un movimento asciutto.

**#29 – Credere**  
«È vero!» sorrise Rufy con convinzione, approvando quelle parole tanto ambiziose a cui lui pure si ritrovava a credere con una naturalezza che rasentava l’ingenuità.

**#06 – Padrone**  
Si sentivano padroni del loro destino discorrendo a quel modo, forse un po’ infantile, forse un po’ sbruffone, ma con la determinazione cieca e convinta che sarebbero arrivati fino in fondo, tenendo fede alle loro aspirazioni.

**#01 – Anima**  
Scendeva nel profondo delle convinzioni di Rufy, fin quasi a sfiorargli l’anima, la sensazione che lui e lo spadaccino si capissero a pelle mentre facevano di quei discorsi, senza perdersi in inutili elucubrazioni che non si adattavano affatto al loro modo di fare.

**#04 – Denaro**  
Zoro, dal canto suo, era sicuro che neanche la taglia più alta sulla testa del più pericoloso filibustiere sarebbe valsa quanto l’inspiegata soddisfazione che gli dava discutere con quel ragazzo che, invece di ridere delle sue ambizioni, lo spingeva persino coi suoi sorrisi a spostarle sempre più in alto, anche più in alto delle stelle.

**#31 – Barca**  
Infine, la Merry continuava a navigare placidamente su una distesa scura, liscia come l’olio e torpida di sonno, portandosi sopra sogni che un giorno avrebbero spazzato via persino le immense distese di nuvole dal cielo.


End file.
